My iPod Playlist
by LiteraryHeaven
Summary: A story based loosely around a dream i had involving X Factor's One Direction.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION (i wish) OR X FACTOR!**

**

* * *

**

**My iPod Playlist**

_Chapter 1 - When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard _

I'm quite an average girl, dark hair, dark eyes, slightly tan skin and normal features. I had quite an average family too, allot of cousins on my dad's side and not enough on my mum's side. I preferred my mother's side of the family more, mainly because I spent the most time with them but also because they were more laid back than my dad's side of the family. You see I'm a Muslim so my dad's side of the family is stricter than my mum's.

Every summer me and my family go down to Wolverhampton to see my Uncles wife, Jayne, and my cousins, Charlie the eldest was 18 and there was Henry who was 10 and the youngest Freddie was 7. My Auntie's mum owns a stable so sometimes I, Charlie and his girlfriend Lara go riding there.

This year I had turned 14 so Lara thought that it would be best to ditch our past time of horse riding and instead to partying.

Of course I had to ask my mum and aunt if it was alright since Lara was 16 and Charlie was 18, but they both said it was fine as long as I was brought home in the same state as I was when I left. So that night me and Lara got ready for my first proper night of partying, since I hadn't expected to go partying while I was visiting my extended family, Lara let me borrow one of her dresses. I decided to mix and match; I borrowed one of Lara's oversized dark blue dress and accessorised it with my own pair of ripped tights and new shiny Topshop heels. After we were satisfied with our clothes and make-up, Lara belled Charlie and told him that we were ready so that he and his mate Hugo could come pick us up.

While we were waiting Lara started talking to me.  
"So this is your first proper party eh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeapp" I said.  
"Well you'll have fun. Trust me," she told me with a wink.

_Diiiiiiiiiiing Dooooooooooooong_

"That must be them then, dont worry you'll have a laugh," Lara told me as she stoop up and strode towards the door. I followed suit.  
"Wow! You've transformed her Lara. I was kinda like, they might not let her in, but Woah!" Charlie said as he inspected me from head to toe.  
"Alright people, the Hugo Man has a tight schedual to work with, enough of the chatter and into the car...we've gotta a party to go to" Hugo said interupting any reply that Lara was going to say.

We got into the car to be greeted by non-other than Charlie's cousin Liam.  
"Hey everyone, sorry to be crashing the party and that...Charlie said it would be fine" he apologized sheepishly.  
"Don't be silly, it's fine! And anyway its my first time going partying so I want as many friendly faces there as possible in case i get lost or something stupid like that" I said glad to see Liam, i hadnt seen him in a long time. For two years almost. Wow, he had grown into a better looking guy, he had sort of Justin Bieber hair now and his baby fat was gone_. _

"Iman is that you?" Liam asked in shock "Jesus, I didnt recognize you there...You've changed!"  
"Indeed i have Liam, its called growing up" i said and stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Doesnt seem like you've grown up much has it, eh?" He said in reply.  
"Yes well Liam tonight is the night"  
"Ohh, sounds dirty tell me more" he said with a laugh as i gave him a whack on the head with my clutch. "Nah but seriously, how comes you're going partying all of a sudden? Rebelling?"  
"Nope, just want a good time!" I said as we pulled up to the club. It was called Oceana and it had blue neon lighting around the door.

The bouncer seemed to know Charlie because as soon as he saw us he let us go through without any hassle about ID cards. We made our way towards the thumping beats of the club music. As we got closer I was able to make out the song lyrics more...

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6..._

The club was packed and everyone was dancing closely to each other. I wasn't up for dancing just yet so I went to the bar with Liam to catch up for old time's sake.  
"So how have you been these days?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.  
"Yeah I've been good, me and the band split recently...I wanted to go solo." He replied with a sad look on his face.  
"Really, well how's the solo thing going?"  
"It's going great actually! Remember a few years ago I auditioned for X Factor but I didn't get through the judges house?" he said getting more enthusiastic.  
"Oh gosh, yeah I remember,"  
"Well I auditioned again this year and I got through, I'm coming up to London with Charlie for the boot camp stage...I can't wait"  
"Wow! Give me a song then, since your amazing singing abilities got you through again!" I began to beg him until he surrendered and started to sing the song he sang in his audition...

_Now you say you're lonely,  
you cry the long night through.  
Well you can cry me a river,  
Cry me a river  
I cried a river over you._

After he was done he gave me a small smile and turned back to his drink in embarrassment.  
"Jesus...That was amazing!" I told him in astonishment.  
"Thanks, hey do you want a drink?"  
"Yeah...um I'll have what you're having" I said, not knowing what else to say since I've never drunk before.  
"You want a beer?" Liam asked me with his eyebrows raised.  
"Not really, I just don't know any drinks" I said bashfully.  
"Don't worry I'll get you something you'll like...you're probably a lightweight so I'll get you something easy," he said with a laugh and told the guy my order.  
Within seconds my drink arrived in front of me, it was a yellow coloured cocktail and had sugar all around the edges of the glass and was garnished with a lime piece. It looked tasty but I didn't know what it was.  
"What is it?" I asked Liam.  
"It's a lemon margarita, drink it up cause were gonna go dancing in a bit." He said with a huge grin on his face.

So I did as I was told and drank the drink in small sips until I decided that I liked it and downed the drink in a few gulps. As soon as I finished the drink Liam dragged me onto the dance floor and we were dancing to an unknown song. We were so close together it was a miracle we could move. Liam was right, I was a lightweight and the effects of the drink had started to take its toll on me. I decided to do something irrational and started to grind on Liam.  
"Tut tut, I see someone's tryna break out of their shell" he whispered into my ear, which caused me to fall into fits of laughter. The rest of the night was a blur of margaritas, dancing and kissing some random guy on the stairs until Liam, Charlie and the rest found me and took me home. God knows what my father would do to me if he found out. But I didnt care, I enjoyed every second of it and wasnt going to stop for anybody.

* * *

**AN: Read and Review guys! Next Chapter will be up soon...**

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION (I wish) OR X FACTOR!  
A/N: Sorry i havnt posted a chapter yet and this is short. Ive got too much homework to do but i promise to have another chappy up by saturday :) P.s dnt forget to review x**

**

* * *

**

**My iPod Playlist**

_Chapter 2 – Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy _

This morning I woke up with a throbbing hangover reminding me of last nights massive rave. I'd been partying non-stop for the past 5 days and since today was my last day in Wolverhampton last night the gang decided to take me to a bigger club near the outskirts of town. I forgot what it was called but the bar was better than the one at Oceana's and I got more drunk than I usually do and got home at the break of dawn vomiting in a plant pot on the way. I remembered that I had arranged with Lara and Liam to go horse riding to make the most of my last day here so willed myself out of bed and into the shower. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

While we were horse riding Lara said she wanted to race so we did, she obviously took the lead leaving me close behind her and Liam struggling to catch up with us. Out of pity I decided to wait for him and when he got closer we took our horses for a steady trot and decided to talk for old times sake abit more.  
"So when you coming to London for the bootcamp stage?" I asked.  
"In a couple of day's time, Charlie said he would come down with me," he said grinning with excitement at the thought.  
"Really! Wow, that's so close by. Are you nervous?"  
"I don't know. It's going to be weird since I've already been through it, I know all the stages. But they did say there was going to be a twist this year so I'm not sure." He said with a troubled look.  
"Don't worry about it. When you're not struggling to become a pop star, text me and I'll get a couple of friends together and we can go partying. Yeah?" I said.  
"Hell yeah! That would be great."  
And we carried on that way until Lara came back telling us it was a dead end and we should head back home anyway because my train would be leaving soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION (I wish) OR X FACTOR!  
A/N: Sorry its late guys! I had crazy deadlines at school and had really bad case of writers block but here it is.. Chapter 3 :) xox**

**

* * *

****My iPod Playlist**

_Chapter 2 – My first kiss went a little like this... _

I had been back in London for 3 days now and I was starting to get quite bored of waiting for Liam to text me. Since I had come back I hadn't gone out. Not even once. My daily routine consisted of waking up, having a wash, eating, and then sitting on the computer for the rest of the day until I felt like going to bed. Today was like yesterday, I was staring at my computer screen waiting for Facebook to send me a notification. Half an hour later I almost got the shock of my life when my phone started vibrating against my desk, the caller ID showed it was Liam.

"Well Well Well, look who it is. Hello stranger" I answered.  
"Ha-ha, I just called to say that I've been in London for a day now and today is the first day of bootcamp I was wondering if you wanted to bring some friends round later to the hotel and we can like just chill yeah?" he said.  
"Hmm I'll see what friends are free, text me the address later. You're staying in the hotel right?"  
"Yeapp, is 3ish alright for you?"  
"Yeah that's great"  
"Alright cool, lunch break is over so I've got to go cause their filming the next part."  
"Okay then see you later," I said and hung up.

I decided to start calling up my friends and asking them if they were free.  
"Hey Ruby, what you doing today at like 3?" I said calling up one of my closest friends Ruby.  
"Nothing, why?"  
"Well my cousin's, cousin is on this years x factor and he's in London for the bootcamp stage, he told me to come over with a few friends later just to chill. What do you think?"  
"OMG! That's so cool! Yes I'm in deffo! But is it only going to be me and you?" she said.  
"Of course not, I'm going to ask Hannah-Dee and Sophie to come too"  
"Oh Phew, alright cool. Should I meet you at your place at 1:30 and we can get ready yah?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you later then, Bye babe"  
"Byeeee"

One friend down. Two more to go.

After I called all my friends and arranged for them to come over to my place to get ready before we go to see Liam, I decided to clean my room up abit because it looked like a complete pig sty. No pun intended. 15 minutes later I got a text from Liam telling me the address of the hotel and his room number. As I was writing a reply the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I shouted as I ran to the door to greet my friends.  
"IMAAAAAN!" they all screamed.  
"Ha-ha, hey guys," I said I gave them all a hug. "Let's go to my room and get ready."

I showed them all to my room, and with help from my friends I decided to wear my blue jeggings, my cream tank top, and my blue stripped oversized dress-shirt with my silver gladiator sandals. It was nearing 3pm so I decided we should get a move on if we wanted to get there on time. My friends were quite pretty; Ruby had blue eyes and long blonde hair, Hannah-Dee had blonde hair too but she recently dyed it dark brown and she had light brown eyes too, and Sophie had chocolate brown hair and bluish grey eyes. When we got to the hotel we were so nervous Sophia was almost shaking. I had a feeling that her and Liam would get along really well. As we got closer to Liam's room we could here male laughter and loud speech.  
"Alright girlies, here we are, room 483" I said with a wink before knocking on the door loudly.

**LIAMS POINT OF VIEW**

Tap Tap Tap.

There was a loud knock the door signifying that Iman and her mates were her. I stood up to get the door. This was going to be great; I have a sneaky plan up my sleeve. I am going to play matchmaker and I already had the perfect guy to set Iman up with.  
"Hey girls," I said as I opened the door to my hotel suite. "Come in and get yourselves comfy."

**IMANS POINT OF VIEW**

Liam opened the door for us and ushered us in.

"Well look at this, I see you've invited some of your own friends too," I said noticing a group of boys sitting on the floor with some Pizza boxes scattered around them. As I scanned the faces of the boys, one of the caught my eye. He was gorgeous. He had dark brown hair, slightly spiked up, brown eyes, a cheeky grin that lit up his entire face, he had a piercing in his left ear and a cut in his left brow. He didn't look European, Asian maybe. He was perfect, and totally my type.  
"You don't mind do you, Iman?" Liam asked with a concerned tone to his voice.  
"Of course not, But aren't you going to introduce us to them?" I said looking straight towards the boy with the piercing and noticing he was looking at me too.  
"Oh yeah, Ha-ha, okay so this is Harry," he said pointing to the curly haired boy closest to the door, "this is Paige," next to Harry was a big black boy with a cute grin on his face as his waved at us, "next is Niall," he introduced us to a cute blonde boy with sparkling blue eyes. Sitting next to Niall and leaning against the bed was the Asian boy "And finally this lad here is Zayn." So that was his name. It certainly sounded Asian. His name was beautiful just like him.  
"Nice to meet you girls," Zayn said with a nod. God his voice was so sexy.  
"Nice to meet you too Zayn. Well I'm Iman, as you might have already heard, and this is Ruby, Hannah-Dee and Sophie." I said pointing at each of the girls in turn.  
"Well now that intros are over. Let's play a game to get to known everyone better." Liam said taking out a bottle from the mini fridge in the corner, "Everyone get yourselves comfortable and into a circle, Were going to play my version of spin the bottle."

We all formed into a circle, opposite us was the boys. Liam came over with the bottle and placed it in the middle.  
"Alright everyone, so the rules are when the top of the bottle lands on you, the person the bottom of the bottle lands on must either ask you a truth, make you do a dare, kiss you or make you a promise. The first round is truth, second is dare, third is kiss and fourth is promise. If you fail to comply, you will have to perform a forfeit. And their not very nice. Ha-ha, so we all understand?" Liam said.  
"Yeeeeahhh" we all said together with a laugh.

The first spin of the bottle landed on Ruby and Niall.  
"Alright Ruby, I've got to ask you a truth. Hmm, what's your bra size?" Niall asked with a wink. I turned to Ruby to see her going bright red in the face.  
"You cheeky sod, ha-ha I'm a 32B, nothing special." She replied with her head down in shame.  
"Mmm, I like. Hahaha" Niall said.  
A second spin of the bottle landed on Han and Harry.  
"Do you want to see me in my gold thong?" Harry asked Hannah as all the boys burst out laughing.  
"No." she replied.  
"Aww, I'm sad now." He said mocking a sad face.  
"Good, dirty bastard. Hahaha" she said giving him a playful nudge.

And the first round carried on this way resulting in me finding out some rather funny, but useless information about the boys, and letting out one of my darkest secrets.  
"Rooound TWO! Daaaares!" Niall said imitating X Factors voice over man.  
"Woooooh" we all cheered. By now we had grown comfortable with each other and were ready for anything.

The bottle span again this time landing on me and Zayn.  
"Alright Zayny-Wayny, I dare you to," I leaned to whisper the dare to him, "start touching Niall up for the rest of this round, but don't make it obvious." I said with an evil grin on my face.  
"Ahh how could you do this to me? I'm going to get you back. Just you watch." He said his face holding a pained expression.  
"Well a dare is a dare so you've got to do it."

With in the next few spins of the bottle, Zayn kept on stroking Niall's leg or rubbing his arm and whenever Niall would give him a weird look Zayn would simply smile sweetly.

Next Liam dared Sophie to give him a lap dance and everyone was intrigued to watch what would happen. Since it was a dare she had to do it. She began quite shyly but with some encouragement from the rest of us she started to get more and more confident. She was grinding on him and all sorts. And when she stopped Liam said, "That was nice, thank you" and gave her a peck on the cheek. Everyone could tell there was some chemistry going on between them and a few of us were itching to get to the next round. The kiss round.

Suddenly someone's phone began to ring, it was Paige's, he took his phone to the other side of the room and started to talk in whisper. When he was done, he came back to the circle and told us he had to go because he was meeting a friend in a few minutes.

We said our goodbyes and carried on with the game. By now everyone had noticed how uncomfortable Niall was getting, he had tried moving away from Zayn but Zayn just moved with him. It was hilarious and I didn't want to make him stop but I could see how pained Niall was.  
"Zayn you can stop now, allow him he's almost close to tears." I said with a laugh.  
"Thank god. Sorry bro, it was a dare." Said Zayn, giving Niall a pat on the back.  
"See I knew something was dodgy, I just couldn't put my finger on it."  
"Don't tell me you didn't like it" Zayn said with a wink as we all laughed at them.  
"Now its time for the long awaited Kissing round. KISSSSY KISSSY KISSY!" Liam said along with weird kissing sounds.

Everyone suddenly went quiet hoping to kiss the person the wanted to. The bottle span and landed on Hannah-Dee and Harry. Hannah began to go red as Harry leaned in to kiss her. It was a quick peck on the lips and as they came apart they gave each other a small smile.

The bottle span for a second time this time landing on Ruby and Zayn. My heart broke at the thought of him kissing my best friend, I felt her squeeze my hand reassuringly. I looked at Zayn and saw him looking straight at me with no emotion on his face. He leaned in to kiss her, but went straight for her cheek. I let out the breathe I was holding in and gave Ruby a thankful smile. I glanced at Niall and saw him sending Zayn death glares, it seemed he had been warming up to Ruby. They both suited each other really well and I thought it was cute.

Next the bottle landed on Liam and Sophie, Liam leaned in to kiss her eagerly and they kissed each other as if they had been waiting to for a century.  
"Err, get a room," I said as I threw a cushion at them. They leaned away and gave us an apologetic smile.

After Ruby and Niall's kiss and Harry and Hannah's second kiss it was finally mine and Zayn's turn.

"About time," I heard Liam whisper to Sophie as she giggled in reply. When I turned back to Zayn I saw him sitting in front of me, he took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eye as he leaned in to kiss me. He got closer and we both closed our eyes, next thing I knew his lips soft lips were pressed onto mine. He slightly licked my lips, requesting entry. As our tongues danced against each other I forgot about the rest of the room. We came apart for air and I realised I had my arms locked around his neck. I looked at him and we were both smiling at each other like druggies. It was my first kiss while being sober and it was amazing, he was amazing. I was addicted.

* * *

**Alright Review Guys ;)**


End file.
